The New One
by SummerBreeze1990
Summary: Eine Neue kommt nach Newport und verändert Ryans LiebesLeben. !SPOILER SEASON 3! Please read&review.


Disclaimer: Nichts an der Serie "The O.C" gehört mir. Leider.  
A/N: Diese FF spielt in der dritten Staffel. Deswegen: **Achtung, Spoiler!**  
Änderungen: 1. Taylor und Summer sind Freundinnen. 2. Julie nd Marissa wohnen bei Familie Roberts. 3. Julie und Dr. Roberts sind nicht zusammen. Werden sie auch nie sein. Jedenfalls nicht bei mir. 4. Jimmy hat Julie keinen Antrag gemacht. Die beiden sind aber trotzdem zusammen. Nur Marissa weiß davon. Sie wollen ihre Beziehung erst bekannt geben, wenn Gras über die Sache mit Trey gewachsen ist.

* * *

Ryan warf einen nervösen Blick auf die Harbor High School. In den letzten zwei Jahren hatte er sich gut hier eingelebt, doch jetzt war alles anderes. Trey war angeschossen worden. Marissa war von der Schule geflogen. Am liebsten wäre er mit Marissa auf die Newport Union gegangen, doch die Cohens hatten Beziehungen spielen lassen, um ihn auf der Schule zu behalten.

Ryan wusste, dass er eigentlich nicht nervös sein musste, doch das Gefühl in seinem Bauch sah das wohl etwas anders. Er wollte umdrehen, abhauen, nie wieder zurückkehren.

„Ryan!"

Der junge Mann drehte sich zu Taylor Townsend um. Sie trug einen riesigen Stapel Papiere auf dem einen Arm, mit der Hand des anderen hielt sie eine große Kiste fest. Hinter ihr schleppten Summer und Seth ebenfalls Kisten.

Taylor drückte ihm die Kiste in die Hand. „Danke. Okay, das muss alles in die Aula."

„Ich, uh, ich hab Unterricht", redete sich Summer raus und ließ ihre Kiste fallen. „Tut mir Leid. Cohen?"

„Uh, ja. Ich muss Summer zum Unterricht bringen. Sie findet sich im Baumarkt zu Recht, aber alles andere ist ein Chaos, und-au!", Seth rieb sich die Stelle, wo Summer in gekniffen hatte. „Ich dachte das mit den Wutausbrüchen ist Vergangenheit!"

„Macht euch keine Sorgen um den Unterricht, ich hab euch entschuldigt.", verkündete Taylor „So könnt ihr mir helfen und bekommt keinen Eintrag. Also los, ab in die Aula". Und schon ging sie davon.

Missmutig nahm Summer ihre Kiste wieder auf.

„Was sollen wir in der Aula?", fragte Ryan.

„Heute findet ein Informationsabend statt", informierte Seth ihn „Für alle Eltern die noch zögern, ihre Kinder auf dieser _wunderbaren _Schule anzumelden, wo Geld und Stellung überhaupt keine Rolle spielen. Hallelujah. Man beachte den Sarkasmus."

Ryan zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Der Social Chair veranstaltet das jedes Jahr", erklärte Summer „Um Eltern die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich eingehend über unsere Schule zu informieren und ihre Kinder hier anzumelden."

Die Gruppe betrat die Aula, wo Taylor andere Schüler herumschickte.

Ryan seufzte. Was für ein Tag.

„Oh, Ryan"; Taylor stand ganz plötzlich vor ihm und nahm ihm die Kiste ab „Wir haben einen riesigen Banner vorbereitet, aber der Firma ist es unmöglich, einen unterbezahlten Kurier loszuschicken, deswegen müssen wir ihn abholen."

„Du und ich?" Ryan graute vor der Fahrt. Taylor war zwar ganz nett, aber er wollte nicht mehr Zeit als nötig mit ihr verbringen.

„Gotteswillen, nein. Ich muss mich hier um alles kümmern.", Taylor deutete auf eine junge Frau in ihrem Alter „Du wirst mit Casey fahren."

„Hi", grüßte sie. Sie hatte rotblonde Haare, blaue Augen und trug Jeans und ein schwarze Top.

„Hi", erwiderte Ryan.

„Na los ihr beiden, wir haben nicht den ganzen tag Zeit", Taylor scheuchte sie aus der Aula.

Ryan und Casey waren den ganzen Vormittag unterwegs. Taylor war einem Nervenzusammenbruch näher als Mariah Carey. Während Summer ihre Freundin zum Weiteratmen animierte, stand Seth auf dem Parkplatz und hielt nach den Vermissten Ausschau.

„Weißt du, ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass das geplant war. Niemand würde ein Haus so bauen! Das ist hirnrissig."

„Glaub mir, es war geplant. Ich hab die Pläne."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja"

Seth hob die Augenbrauen, als Casey und Ryan um die Ecke kamen. Ryan trug den zusammengerollten Banner über der Schulter. In dem Shirt das er trug, kamen seine Muskeln zum Vorschein, offenbar zu Caseys Gefallen.

„Ryan, Mann, Freund, Bruder, wo warst du?", fragte Seth. „Wo ist der Range Rover?"

„Oh, wir sind zu Fuß gegangen", antwortete Ryan „Deswegen hat es so lange gedauert. Tut mir Leid, Mann."

Caseys Handy klingelte und sie entfernte sich, um in Ruhe telefonieren zu können.

„Ihr versteht euch gut". Es war keine direkte Frage, es war eher eine Feststellung.

Ryan nickte. „Sie will Architekten werden."

„Was ist mit Marissa?", fragte Seth.

„Was soll mit Marissa sein?"

„Du bist mit ihr zusammen."

„Es ist momentan merkwürdig. Sie zieht sich zurück."

„Sie hat deinen Bruder ins Koma geschossen und geht jetzt auf eine öffentliche Schule. Natürlich zieht sie sich zurück, sie ist verstört."

„Das ist es nicht. Wenn ich sie anrufe, ist sie nicht da. Wenn ich zu ihr gehe, ist sie nicht da. Sie will mich nicht sehen."

„Und deswegen hältst du nach einer neuen Ausschau?"

„Hör zu, Casey ist nett. Wir kommen gut klar. Aber ich habe eine Freundin, wenn wir uns auch nicht sehen. Da läuft nichts."

Casey kehrte zurück. Ihr Blick war traurig und sie gab sich alle Mühe, das zu verbergen. „Uhm, ich muss los. Sagt Taylor, das es mir Leid tut, ja?"

„Wo musst du hin?", fragte Ryan.

„Nach Hause. Ich werde dort… gebraucht. Tut mir Leid."

„Soll ich dich fahren?"

„Nein!", wehrte Casey schnell ab. Vielleicht etwas zu schnell und bestimmend, denn Ryan hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich meine… nein danke. Ich gehe zu Fuß, es ist nicht weit. War nett euch kennen gelernt zu haben.", sie hob die Hand, drehte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes davon.

„Lass uns reingehen. Taylor rastet sonst aus", fügte Seth hinzu.

Ryan rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Er sah Casey nach. Etwas war passiert, das spürte er. Sie war den Vormittag über fröhlich und gutgelaunt gewesen. Jetzt wirkte sie beinahe verstört. Er kannte sie ein paar Stunden lang und bereits machte er sich Sorgen. Sie wirkte zerbrechlich.

„Ryan. Ryan. Ryan. Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan."

Er wirbelte herum und sah Seth böse an. „Was?"

„Wir. Müssen. Rein. Taylor köpft und vierteilt uns sonst. Und was Summer macht, will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen."

„Huh." Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte Ryan sich in Bewegung.

Seth schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihm.

* * *

Lasst mich wissen was ihr denkt! Reviews erhalten mich am Leben 


End file.
